The Ultimate Story
by Mathewxox
Summary: Unique can only describe as to what this story is. Large can only scratch the surface as to how many crossovers there is. However your opoin is the story's review. OP naruto but also OP other characters (so its equaled out.)


**Idea no 1**

**Big warning, while this isn't tagged as a crossover, there is a large amount of characters from other animes in this story, and for every right guess someone get... they getttttt a COOKIE.**

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple boy, all he want in life was the love of his parents, their loving touch as they laid him to sleep, or even a little "I love you." But Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and brother to the twin containers of the Kyuubi, Rias and Erza, did not get that pleasure. In-fact the supposed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was not even that, no he got ride of that blood once this cursed power was placed on him.

This power of course was none other then "The void." Now not much is none on this power, especially as Naruto kept it a secret, but the one thing is known is it allows Naruto to control darkness. Unlike the Nara clan, Naruto's darkness was everything, and everywhere, he didn't need shadows to control it, all Naruto needed was chakra to fuel it, and he had buckets of that to spare.

However that bring up the question as to why he had to give up his DNA, his very genes, to accomplish this. It was rather simple, Naruto had to change physically to control the darknesssssss over whelming power (league of legends reference.) But his D.N.A wasn't the only thing to change, far from it, Naruto appearance also changed. When Naruto was born he had golden blonde hair, tanned skin and crystal blue eyes, however the transformation changed that, he now had ash grey hair and skin, but surprisingly, he had kept his blue eyes however.

Now at the age of 8, you would suspect the parents to freak the f*** out, right? Well you would be incorrect, instead the parents didn't even realise it had happened and still hadn't, and that was 6 years ago. Of course Naruto didn't care, he knew his parents didn't even know he existed and to be quite truthful he was glad.

Simply because they weren't his parents, Naruto felt no emotion for the family, his didn't care that his ex-sisters loved him more then they should, he didn't care that his ex-parents had given the girls special treatment. No, he simply didn't care.

And could you blame the ash haired 14 year old, the two so called parents had cast him aside the day he was born, something no parent should do, and instead replaced him a year after with twin girls.

Minato & Kushina Namikaze was so indulged with the twin, so much so, that Naruto was able to sneak into the family's sealing safe and, over the course of 5 months, was able to copy down nearly every-single one of the sealing scrolls, the only one he did not copy being the "Flying thunder God", at the simple age of 7.

However none of this mattered to the blonde, he did not need a family's love to move on, no that was an incorrect statement, he did need a family's love, he just didn't need Minato's and Kushina's love.

No instead he found a family in a person he had saved, a widow women that was close to being raped. Once the blonde had saved the women he had turned to leave but she asked one simple question that made the blonde freeze in his tracks. "Where are you parents? They're probably worried sick about you."

That one simple statement somehow broke down the ash haired 9 year old's emotional wall, in that single moment Naruto had said more things to that one women then he had to his own birth parents.

And to say the women was horrified was like saying Orchinmara only slightly like little kids, MASSIVE UNDERSTATEMENT. Actually she was so applaud by the behaviour of the two unworthy parents that she had gone straight up to them and, without them even realising, adopted their son.

And that was the birth of someone only know as Yami, Yami Toujou to be precise. Son of Akane Toujou, both adopted brother and, not so secret, crush of both Koneko and Kuroka Toujou.

(prologue end)

(A/N I will be reference Naruto by his original name, but when other people call his name it shall be Yami)

Kushiba Uzumaki Namikaze, aka the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, was a beautiful women at the age of 36, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore an outfit that outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore some wristbands that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender.

Kushina Uzumaki sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. She was currently in the market looking for something to give to her eldest child. But the problem was she had no idea what to get him.

Over the year, She had always brought what ever she thought was right for her blonde ray of sunshine. Ranging from Kunai to Sword, she even gave he a super important seal she had been working on for nearly a decade last year.

However a strange thing always seem to happen to Naruto on his birthday, on every evening of the blonde's birthday, and any-other holiday for that fact, from the age of nine Naruto would simply disappear as if he hadn't even been their in the first place.

Another thing that both made Kushina proud, yet weary, was that when ever she would place a present inside the blonde's room, all the previous presents that had been given to him were all sitting in the same place, looking untouched.

The thought of her baby looking after all those presents for so long made her feel so much pride, not even Itachi did that, and that where it started to worry her. Normal child couldn't possible look after them so well that they looked brand new, it was unheard of.

Sighing once again the female strolled through-out the many shops that until she spotted something that caught her attention. Looking up the female took notice of the name of the store.

"Nekomata" The red-head said to herself before pushing open the door and walked in.

The sight she was meet by was at-least a hundred beautiful painting and art works hanging up for display.

Kushina couldn't help but gasp as she saw the various amount of pictures, but out of all of them, only one stood out to her. It was a painting of Konohagakure from a birds eye view. Every-single building amazing painted. Everything was just so... perfect.

"Its a beauty isn't it." a voice was heard from behind the red-head making her jump slightly in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The female said as she walked into the light of the shop, revealing her brown eyes and black hair.

The female was pale skinned and had waist-length black hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She stood around 5'4 and had a... really large bust size, I mean a good pair of bewbs, I mean... ,ah fuck it, they were perfect shaped boobs. However they were very much concealed by her clothes that were the traditional attire of a miko. Her clothes consists of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Kushina blinked in shock as she returned back to reality. "Ah no its no problem." She said as she turned back to the painting, "I was just thinking that this panting would be a wonderful present for my son." The red head said on her face, not taking notice of the frown that appeared on the female's.

"It's been nearly six years and she hasn't even noticed, what a bitch." The female store owner thought as she quickly replaced her frown with a forced sweet smile. "Well I'm sure he would love it." She said in a fake sweet tone before turning around and calling up to her kids. "Koneko-chan, Yami-Kun, can you come here please."

The sound of footsteps was heard before two figures walked into the room. The first figure was a petite looking girl, that looked to be around 13 years of age, with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, which was a present for Naruto.

The white haired girl wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She was pretty short though, only standing around about 4'6, barley even reaching up to Kushina's breasts. However unknown to her the girl had fairly good measurements at 31kg, a whole 16 kg lighter than the red-head, in weight and C-cup breasts and a thin waist with perfect hips for her size, or atleast that what Naruto told her. Over the girl's right shoulder was a long white cape.

Kushina instantly noticed where that uniform came from, it was the same one her two daughter's had, except different coloured capes, for when they went to school. (Instead of going to the ninja academy, the two girls had Minato and her to personally train them while they went to a high-school.)

The second figure however caught her attention. He also looked to be around 14-15, he stood around 5'6, so slightly taller then Kushina as she stands at 5.4. He had long grey hair that covered the boy's right eye in a sweeping fashion, however the hair still seemed to be spiked. The back of his hair reached just past his shoulder blades, spiked also. The top of his hair was the most interesting, it was like someone had spiked it up before pushing it forwards and slightly to the right, following the sweep of his fringe. The tall teen's clothes consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on his collar. He also wore matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Hanging over the boy's right shoulder was a long red cape.

On the teens back was a black was two combat swords. However without looking you would never really know what these swords were.

Those two swords were very special, the two blades were crafted and forged with AISI 5160 and were heat treated so they were in perfect condition for fighting, not to hot but not to cold. And unlike most tento that people buy because they look good, Naruto's swords had "Mekugi"s instead of "rat-tails" that standard tantos have.

These were combat ready short black katanas that were both 32 inches long in full length.

On the teens hips were another two blades made in the same metal expect these swords were actually two 27 inch dual tactical double edge samurai combat machetes however these were "Full tang" and were made for quick killing and not long battles.

Finishing off the look, the blonde had a orange coloured Magatama earring on his left ear, hidden from view, that had hundred's of seals on it.

"You called mother." The taller of the two said as he walked forwards, unaffected by the fact that Koneko was holding his hand.

Akane Toujou, the boy's adopted mother, couldn't help but smile at how she managed to make the boy into a perfect teen. "Yes, we have a customer who wishes to buy you're panting."

Naruto blinked in shock as he looked at the very person he swore to never interact with again standing in the middle of the store. The shock however was replaced by a forced smile just as quick as it appeared. "Ah, it's yes well I trust you're judgement kaa-san. I am pretty tired from school so I'll leave it to you." Naruto said in a stoic tone before turning around and marching away while bringing Koneko with him.

"Is he alright?" Kushina asked as she looked at the familiar looking women with a raised eyebrow.

Akane's hand twisted in anger before she forcefully calmed herself down. "He's fine, like he said his exhausted." The women said in a masked tone before turning back to Kushina with a smile. "So now let us get to business."

(10 minuets later)

Kushina smiled happily as she strolled out the shop, in her hands was a single scroll that had the kanji for happy birthday. Looking at the scroll in her grasp the red-head couldn't help but smile, sure the painting was a bit expensive, coming in at 85812.8535 (£500), but for her baby it was worth it.

As the women continued on her thoughts she couldn't help but thing about that silver haired boy. When the red-head first laid eyes on him she felt sudden influx of regret and sadness enter her mind. She hadn't the faintest clue as to why but it peeked her interest. Truth be told, she actually remembered the boy, after all he was adopted the same day as Naruto's 9th birthday, and it was amazing how someone so ill looking could grow up to look so healthy.

She didn't know why but the boy seemed to make worries pop up in her head.

Yami, the boy, was so loving to his family and came down when ever he was called.

Naruto on the other hand seem to separate himself from the family.

Yami held his sister's hand as the walked, never letting go.

Naruto never even talked to his siblings.

Another thing the worried the red-head was that she never, and she meant NEVER, saw her son. Sure she saw him at birth and looked after him but apart from that she couldn't remember when the last time she saw him was. He's never once eaten with the family. He didn't celebrate his birthday with them. He didn't even speak to her or the rest of the family. It was if he wasn't even there.

Kushina didn't believe that though, the red-head thought that her son was just busy with training all the time, or maybe even working.

Was it her fault that Naruto didn't spend time with the family? She knew she didn't spend as much time with him as she did with the twin. Surely her baby understood that the girls needed training so that they could defend themselves. The ends justified the means, right?

The constant negativity of those thoughts really made Kushina sick to the stomach. she needed to get home.

She needed to see her son.

With that thought on her mind, Kushina filled her limbs with chakra and sprinted towards her home. Like a flash of light, the mother of two appeared infront of her house, which she rushed into without a seconds thought. Just as quick, the female rushed up the stairs.

And like that, Kushina was now standing infront of a single brown door, Naruto's door. The red-head took notice of how the door seemed to look perfect, so dirt, no fingerprint where in sight. Slowly the female brought up a shaky hand and knocked onto the door. "Honey it me, do you mind if I come in?"

A deathly silence was heard as the nervous women stood waiting. After what seem to hours, the red-head finally grew impatient and slowly opened the door. "I'm coming in." Her voice told the every emotion she felt in that very moment.

The sight however Kushina was meet by made her freeze in shock. In one quick motion the female pulled her fingers into a ram seal and with a shout of "KAI" she expelled chakra from her being, but when the sight in front of her didn't change she nearly burst into tear.

Naruto's room was not one would suspect from a 14 year old, instead of a having anything grow up in the room, it looked more like a room a baby would have. A small cottage was in the centre of the room, instead of a bed. Plushy toys were neatly stacked in the corner, no older boy's stuff. A small wardrobe pushed against the back wall, someone so small it would be useless for a teen. Perfectly packaged presents stacked all in a neat pile on the front wall.

But none of this was the reason why it made her skin turn as white as snow, it was the fact that this was exactly the same copy, nothing moved, touched, or changed, of Naruto's room when he turned 1.

Kushina whipped around in hopes of finding something, anything, to make it would seem that Naruto had been here. But what she found made the women's heart sink in a sea of sickness. The only thing that showed Naruto had been there was a simple futon.

The futon looked as if it hadn't been used in year, a layer of dust covering its true colour. Never the less, Kushina rushed over to it in hopes of something to explain this.

And luckily for her she had found it, a single neatly folded note sitting on the middle of the futon. Without a second thought, the mother ripped open the white envelope and grabbed the letter inside, not knowing what she was about to read was going to make her very soul cry in pain.

_Dear Uzumaki Namikage family,_

_As it stands, I have, over the years, not only been ignored to the point of insanity but also abused in a mental ways that no child should. And so I made a big chose, a drastic chose that offered me an escape. I don't know who while find this letter but.. If your reading this Kushina, Minato, then I hope this makes you happy._

_I want to start of by saying I don't care! Yes, I don't care about any of you're blatant favouritism, nor do I care about the lack of love you showed me. I don't care because I have done something that allows me not to, something you can't reverse._

_You see, I had recently found a seal in the secret compartment of you're family's safe. _

_Now you're probably wondering why I said "You're." and not "Our", right? It's simple really, this seal gives me a special ability and of the cost of changing my Dna and genes to hold the overwhelming ability._

_That means I'm no-longer you're son, nor am I related to you in anyway. So that is why I no-longer care, and guess what? You couldn't even find me because the seal also changed the way I look to!_

_I do have one regret however and that is... I couldn't of done this sooner!_

_I bid you fair well Uzumaki Namikage family, and I hope you enjoy you family life like you have, and always do. _

_Yours sincerely_

_8 year old Naruto._

Kushina sat there stunned, her body frozen in place as tear leaked down her face. Her body trembled as her cries filled the air, her soul screamed as it felt a part of it rip itself away from her very being.

She stood, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she stumbled out of the room and into the hall way. Her hands tightly gripped on the last object Naruto touched. Kushina's felt her world break apart like little shards of ice as the realisation of Naruto had been gone for nearly 6 years struck her like a punch to the face.

She wanted to be sick, she wanted to just fall over and die. She... she had forced her son to get rid of all his gene's and DNA that attached him to her. She couldn't even remember putting that seal there, and to make matter worse she couldn't even undo it. That seal was a one time use, no turn backs, no retry. Was she that bad of a parent, she felt like it now. How could she of let that happen, why in the name of kami didn't she realise sooner.

Before she knew it, she was down the stairs and out the in the living-room looking at pictures, tears streamed faster down her face as the terrible truth stabbed her heart with a emotional crafted knife. She had no pictures to even remind her of Naruto, she had one when she was pregnant with him but nothing more than that. She scanned the family pictures in hope however it only seem to heart her more as she saw Naruto in none of them. Birthdays and Christmas! Nope! There was none of her little baby boy.

The normally cheerful redhead couldn't take it any-more and proceeded to collapse to her knees, still weeping over her lost child.

"Hey, Kushina, its Tsunade, I just came back from my.." There was a single shout was heard around the household as a person walked into the house. The female was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, her hair was tied into two loose ponytails. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. This was none other then Tsunade Senju, aka the best medic in the world. And even though she had the appearance of a women in her late 30's she was actually 52.

Said blonde Senju walked in the living-room with a care free smile on her face only to freeze when she saw Kushina on the floor crying while holding her knees to her stomach. "Kushina, are you alright, what happened?" The blonde female shouted as she dropped the box in her hands before rushing over to the red-head and bringing her into a hug, "Hey now, I'm here. I'm here." Tsunade said genitally as she cradled the red-head.

"Naruto..he's." Kushina chocked out as more tears leaked out her already blood shot eyes.

Tsunade raised an confused eyebrow as she continued to rock the red-head back and fourth. "What's wrong with Naruto?" The blonde haired female asked as the crying mother continued to ball her eyes out.

Kushina couldn't help the tears from falling, every-second she knew that her Naruto was gone felt as if someone was stabbing senbons into her heart. "He's gone!" The red-head shouted in agony as she berried her face into Tsunade's chest.

Said blonde women looked like someone had just socka punched her while telling her that her child had died. Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief as tears started to gather. The golden haired boy had always reminded her of her little brother Nawaki and her deceased lover Dan. She was increasable sad when she left after Naruto's 7th birthday, as she had to get her apprentice, Shizune, some experience in healing battle wounds, but she gave Naruto her grandfather's crystal necklace and made him promise to keep it safe for her. And now he was gone, disappearing from her life just like Nawaki and Dan. In that very moment she could only mutter one single word. "How?"

Kushina froze in her spot as she hesitatingly gave the only thing that remained of Naruto to the Senju before going back to crying in her own self pity.

Like before, a deathly silence took hold of the area, the only sound being the weeping of Kushina. Tsunade starred blankly at the paper in her hand, her face was married with a stoic expression as she read line from line, the only emotion showing was the pain that flashed in her eyes. "Kushina..." The blonde said as she gently place the paper down and pulled the red-head out of her cleavage. Tsunade almost felt guilt when she looked into the terry eyes of the red-head. The key word being almost. 

The sound of flesh smacking flesh was heard though-out the Uzumaki/Namikage residence.

Tsunade's hand slapped Kushina's cheek with enough force to make her freeze in shock and stop crying. "Your pathetic! 6 whole years and you only noticed now!" Tsunade said before backhanding the red-head with enough force to send her to the ground. "You think crying and weeping is going to solve this! HUH. DO YOU?" Tsunade shouted at the downed mother making Kushina wince and look to the floor in shame while shaking her head negativity. "You damn well right it wont! You force your only son to get rid of his own blood because of loneliness. LONELINESS FOR PET'S SAKE! Out of all of us, you should of known better. Didn't the loneliness of being a Jinchuuriki show you anything." The blonde women stated as she forcefully calmed herself. "What do you think Erza and Rias will do, there going to be devastated when they hear the news." The blonde said in a surprising clam tone. "I don't know how you going to fix this, Kushina, but you better do it soon." Tsunade said before she turned around to leave only to freeze when she took notice of two red-heads standing behind her.

(With Naruto/Yami)

Naruto smiled gently as he readied himself for bed, it had been around acouple of hours since his ex-mother had come by and he was now felling very tied. "Koneko... What are you doing in my bed?"

Indeed said girl was laying in Naruto's bed in one of his white dress shirts. "I saw how angry you were when you were painting." The stoic girl said as she sat on her leg and rubbed her tierd eyes with her hand. (think of how Japanese people sit when they eat.)

Naruto's face flushed as he looked at his cute step-sister, he had lately been taking notice of his step-sister and it was all purity fault. He knew what was happening, after all he read all about it in one if Kuroka orange books, and his sister acting this way was driving him insane, maybe he was a lollicon. Naruto froze on the spot when that a thought shot into his mind like a bullet.

Him a lollicon... Pfff no way.

"Thank you Koneko-chan." The ash haired teen said no the less as he got into the same bed the cat lover before laying down.

Keneko blushed as she laid onto her brother bare chest, Naruto's sleeping outfit was a pair of shorts. "Anything for you, Onii-sama." And with that they fell asleep with out worry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto yawned as he awoke, his body refreshed for a new day of school. Stretching outwards, the blonde took notice that Koneko was no longer in his bed. Smiling the grey haired teen got to his feet and set off his day with a smile, but first a shower.

After getting himself washed and dressed into his school clothes, Naruto made his way into the kitchen where he began to make some breakfest for his family, no offence to the younger two females in the house but they royally sucked at cooking, if it wasn't for A.

If it wasn't for his Akane's cooking, Naruto was sure that the two teenagers would have eaten candy all day, it wouldn't have surprised him... Koneko is candy obsessed and Kuroka is junk food obsessed.

It wasn't long before said two girl's walked into the room with dreaming looks on their faces as droll drop from their lips. "Good morning Koneko-chan, Kuroka-nee. I hope you had a nice sleep." Naruto said as he placed the food he had been cooking onto four separate plates before taking said plates to the table and placing them down.

Kuroka, a young female with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils, smiled as she dug into her food. The oldest of the three kids wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which could rival Tsunade in terms of size.

"Good morning, Yami-kun/Onii-sama." Both of the girls said in union as they took a break from eating only to go back to eating the godly food not a second later.

Naruto mealy chuckled as he slowly ate his food in a normal pace as the girls started on their second portion. "You know, if you eat so fast you'll never get all the flavours." A motherly voice was heard behind the two as Akane made her way into the room. "Good morning, Yami-kun, Kenko-Chan, Kuroka-chan. I see you have started breakfast without me." The mother said in a faked sad tone as she made her way to her plate and sat down. "Don't you love you're poor Kaa-san no more." The female fake cried as she covered her face while the three kids stared at her with a deadpan look.

"Kaa-san." Kuroka said making her mother uncover her face. "Are you going to eat that." The black haired girl started as she moved her chop sticks towards her mother plate. Only to stop dead in her tracks when her mother starred at her with the **evil eyes.**

"You'll get fat if you eat so much Kuroka-chan." Akane said with a sweet smile making the black hair appear in the corner with a dark cloud of her head while she mumbled something about being fat. Turning to her son, the black haired mother smiled gently as she picked up her chopsticks. "Thank you for cooking this morning, Sochi-kun." Akane said sweetly before slowly eating her food.

After they all had finished eating, Naruto and Koneko had left the house to go to school, it was Friday after all. And just like always, the two arrive hand in hand at the school. "Hey Yami-kun, Koneko-san." The two Toujou swiftly turned to the left to see someone approaching them.

The female walking over to them was around 5'6 and had short white hair and piercing yellow eyes. Her skin was a cream white colour which was hardly covered by her clothes, said clothes consisted of a long sleeved white cloak, that did nothing to cover the skin of her naked thighs, a black corset that hid behind the cloak and was connected to a pair of thigh length black socks. On the women's feet were a pair of knee length bots with a x strap at the top. Finishing off the look was a red cape on her shoulder. However the most noticeable thing the women had, must to Koneko's envy and annoyance, was a large pair of D-cup bewbs, a waist of 56cm and hips of 87cms. All in all, this chick was H to the O to the T. This was Miyabi and she was a third year student. (call out to the people who have played Senran Kagura.)

(Quick A/N there is 6 years in the school,

there was juniors, who are around 12-13. They wore a blue cape on the should of their writing hand.

Then there was the 1st years, 13-14. They wore a white cape.

2nd years, 14-16 because you can take a retry in your test to get higher grades. On their shoulder was a green cape

3rd years 15 to 17. They wore a long red cape

4th years, 16 – 22, average graduates at 18. They had an orange cape.

and finally, 5th years... average age unknown, they wore a black cape until they graduate, .

However you did not need to be the age to be in that year, it all depended on skill)

Sinkoko academy, an academy that disguised for students who wish to become the best of the best. Only people with the highest amount of potential, more so than the legendary sannin, were allowed to enter this school of arts. I does not matter where you come from or what you status was, if you did not have the "Right stuff" then you were not allowed in, but at the same time it was a vice versa, if you did have the "right stuff" then you could join for free.

Only the highest of the highest have every gotten to the final year, most just dropped out at the 2nd year. People like the 2nd and 1st hokage, Madara Uchiha, even Hanzo of the salamander and Mifune were in this school. However what an amazing was that someone like Naruto was able to get past the junoir, 1st and 2nd year by the age of 13, he was now the youngest 3rd year student since the time of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, at the age of 14.

However Sinkoko academy didn't just focus on Ninja art, instead the academy was created for the best of the best of anything. Whether it be art or sport, you could get into this school as long as you had a large amount of potential in something.

Naruto smiled as he waved his hand towards the busty white haired student. "Good morning Miyabi -cahn." the ash haired teen said back with a genital smile.

That was also another thing that Koneko added to her book of "Things that irritate me." Her brother in law always added "chan" to nearly every girl he knew, the only exception being girls he didn't know and girls in relationships, and it really bugged her.

Her train of thoughts however was cut short when said brother held up a bag of candy, much to the girl's joy, which she quickly snatched away from him and hid in her cape's pocket.

"Do you know what we have this morning?" Naruto asked out of the blue as the three slowly made their way to class.

Miyabi hummed in thought while tapping her chin. "I think were teaching junior ninjas hand seals speed techniques and advanced body workouts." The white haired girl said as her eyes glinted in a sadism way making the two beside her take a step back.

As the three continued to walk, they talked about work and other things, like jutsu techniques, until they finally reached the quarters for the 2nd year students."I will see you late, Onii-sama." Koneko said as she leaned up and kissed her brother's cheek before turning around and walking towards the large barracks.

Naruto simply smiled as waved his sister goodbye. However his cheerfulness was replaced by a face-palm not a second later when something, or more specificity someone, appeared beside Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. "ahh ain't that cute." The voice was more like a purr as the figure pushed itself against Naruto. "Why can't I do that?" The voice/purr was obliviously owned by a female, as if the large breast was any sigh of indication.

Turning around, Naruto was meet face to face with a women with with a slender dark skinned women of average height (5'2 foot), with golden-coloured eyes and long purple hair, which was kept up in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless under-shirt, an orange over shirt with two white straps in each shoulder, an orange cape on her right shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allowed stealth. This female was none other than 17 year old Yoruichi Shihoin, a fourth year student and one of the fastest, if not the fastest, student in the entire school.

Naruto blushed slightly as he felt Yoruichi's breasts press up against back. Composing himself, the ash haired teen pulled himself free from the female's grasp. "You can't do that because you're not my sister, Yoruichi-senpai." Naruto said with his calmest voice as he continued to dodge the older girl's attempts to grab him.

After around 30 dodges Yoruichi finally stopped, pouting the purple haired teen started to draw something on the ground with a stick as a dark cloud hovered over her head while muttering something about "Kouhai and Sanpai" and "Yami-kun being mean."

Naruto simply ignored the girl before walking towards his class. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Miyabi-chan." He said as he saw that said person was waiting for him at the door to their classroom.

Miyabi simply smiled as she waved her hand. "It is fine, Yami-Kun." And with that said the white haired teen pushed opened the door and walked into the room.

To put it simple, the room was HUGE, it was so big that you could probably fit two four full size football pitches inside and still have enough room for an Olympic sized swimming pool. Surprisingly so, most of the room was taken up by various thing ranging from; a large battle area for fighting, to a whole gym. Their was everything you could possible think of (with their technology of course).

However this was not the same for every year, for how high you year is the better the equipment. For example;

The juniors year students have a classroom size of a football pitch, however their equipment was limited to standards of any other schools.

The 1st years however have what normal students call rich kid equipment, having nearly everything they need for that year...

And so on and so fourth.

And so you could see that, while it is an amazing site to be hold, the teens in the class were use to this treatment.

Naruto smiled slightly as he made his way towards the area designed for ninja trainees. As one wouldn't except, there wasn't many people there, 6 including Yami and Miyabi, however the haunting thing about the group was... they were all girls, making it incredibly troublesome for our single ash haired male ninja. That wasn't to say he doesn't have male friends, which he did, it was just he had to hang with them break times.

I didn't help that every-single girl in the section was super hot.

The first of the 4 girls was a blue-eyes teenage pale-skinned girl with long black hair tied in long ponytails that reached to her lower leg. The girl stood around 5'2 and was 16 years of age. She was dressed in a pair of short black shorts, black knee length boats, a black bra, that showed off her large bust, and an long sleeved cloak that hid most of her skin from view. She, as well as everyone else in the room, had a red cape. Miyako was the girl's name and her chose of weapon was a seal induced cannon that shot chakra in the form of a line, and a 52 inch katana that she also channelled chakra though to make waves in the shape of a crescent moon.

The person sitting beside the sword wielder was a purple eyes teenage cream-skinned girl with long hair that shifted through colours, the fringe of her hair was white that sweep across her face then it shifted to black as it went backwards into a long pony tail, that was tied up with a piece of red string, before changing to purple when it was 3 quarters of the way done. She wore a full body skin-tight suit, that left nothing to the imagination of the mind, an pair of skin-tight boots, that blended in with the suit, and a red cape. This warrior's name was Sloane (=D see what I did there) and she stood at 5'5 at the age of 17. Like Naruto, she also had the power of darkness however instead of making "voids of death" or "beams of darkness" she formed two swords with her power that worked just like any other sword, but better.

The person seated next to her looked to be like a knight more than an actual ninja. She was clad in blue and silver armour, the chest-plat the figure wore indicated that she was indeed female, she had the appearance of a young women in her late teens with a slender physique and light, soft, blonde hair, that was tied in a bun. She wore a old styled dress that was obscured by her amour and by her side was a lone sword that had a golden handle and blue grip. The sword's blade however was held in a blue sheathe that had a golden triangle like shape in the centre. This knight/ninja name was unknown by most and was simply referred as Saber.

The last of the ninjas was a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long brown hair. She wore pink eye-shadow, and her long hair was tied loosely with a ribbon, though it is usually tied up in combat. She was considered extremely pretty by many boys, secretly including Naruto, ranking number 4 in all of year 3 females. Her outfit consisted of a black skin tight jump suit with a kanji written in her left shoulder that has a mainland flavour and pink armour plates. Instead of having her cape on her right shoulder, the female had the red piece of fabric on her left. Her weapons of chose was a Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi. This female's name was Sangoa and she was 16.

"Hey girls" Naruto said calmly as he made his way into the training area, completely dismissing said girls as he began his warm up.

A collect of "Good morning" was heard as the girls welcomed the gray haired teen before going back to doing what they were doing previous. "So, what do you girls have planned for today." Miyabi asked as she sat down with her fellow female ninja.

"Nothing much, I'm thinking of teaching the juniors how to dodge lazers." Miyako said with a smirk on her face as she picked up her weapon of chose "The chakra cannon" only to moan in pain when the weight of said item made her fall of the chair.

Sloane sighed as she helped the girl up. "I don't think she meant the lesson, Miyako." She said in a dull tone making the black haired girl pout. "or have you forgotten that it's Yami-kun's 15th birthday today?" She asked the smaller teen.

Miyako smirk only grew in size. "Oh I haven't forgot.. afterall I'm going to show him the time of his life tonight with some good old hardcore se-grewww." The teen's sentence was interrupted as a sheathe came crashing down into her skull and sent her spiralling to the floor.

Saber, who was holding her sheathed sword in her hands, growled as she glared at the downed cannon user. "You shall do no such thing!" The knight nearly shouted making the other girl either nod in agreement or simply roll their eyes. "As his servant I shall be the one to go first." The knight/ninja said smugly as looked away with a blush.

Ahh yes, I think that one needs explaining. You see, the clan that Saber came from has a law that stated. "If one shall save the life of a member of the clan then that person, whether it be male or female, most vow themselves to their saviour." and as it stands, Naruto had saved Saber from death when he had come across her being attacked by a giant, and I'm talking 50 feet tale, spider that had poisoned the blonde with Nero toxins. Luckily, Naruto had arrived just in time to save the blonde from being eaten and from there its history.

"I don't remember agreeing with such terms." Sloane said in a monotone voice as she starred the knight down. "After-all, you may be his servant but I've know him and his family longer then you." The darkness queen argued in her stoic voice. "And I know that Yami-kun won't agree to having sex with you just because your his servant. Or have you forgotten what he's like?

Saber sighed at how true that statement was. While Naruto wasn't to keen on showing it, the grey haired teen hated taking advantage of someone, meaning he would never have sex with her unless she straight up said she wanted to do it, and that was something that none of that girls was confident to do, even Miyako wasn't that brave.

After all, they all fear rejection.

Miyabi simply sighed in thought before waving her hand, a habit she cursed to high hell. "We're getting off topic, what are you girls actually going to give him?" The golden eyed female said in her usual tone. "I, for one, have gotten him something he needs, and that something is this." The white haired girl said as she unsealed a pair of... elbow length gloves.

"Gloves, you got him a pair of Gloves? What's he going to do with them? Smack someone in the face with them." Miyako remarked in sarcasm as she looked at the white elbow length gloves.

A tick mark seemingly appeared on Miyabi's forehead. "No! If you actually waited for a second I would of explained, now shut up." The white haired female snapped at black haired girl before calming down. "These gloves ain't you easy go average ones, no these where crafted with the softest silk and reinforced with the hardest metal, these can block up to an high B ranked jutsu if need be and they have sealed that, when filtered with chakra, can stop even low to high S-ranked ones." The white haired ninja said in pride as she sealed them back up. "What about you, Miyako. What did you get him."

Said black haired teen smiled as she unsealed a pair of boots and combat shorts. "Unlike you, I got Naruto two things. The boats are designed to take as much punishment needed, so if Yami-kun needs to jump from a 100 foot building he can do so with worrying about being injured. And the leggings have wind seals on them to allow the user to hover as long as you supply it with chakra." Miyako said with an equal amount of pride as she too sealed away her gifts. "What about you Sango?

Sango, who had yet to speak, simply pulled out a mask that was silver in colour and had three slits where the mouth was and 40 small holes around them. The designed masked had two orange straps at the side.

It was a copy of the gas mask she used.

"Wow, that must have cost a lot." Miyako said in shock as she looked at the amazing designed gas mask, its said that only people from the Akuma Satsugaisha clan could make/wore this, meaning the female had it specially made for the ash haired ninja.

But the most shocking thing is that a clansman can only make two masks, one for him/herself and one for his/her wife/husband.

Saber who knew of that fact starred at the female in surprise. "Sango.. Are you sure that's wise, I mean if you do find someone else to love, you could never marry …." The knight said in wearying, for a clansman to give a mask is a sign of forever love... meaning that she was asking Yami to marry her... and if he said no then she would never be-able to make another mask.

A smile grassed the female's lips as she stared at the object in her hands. "I am sure, even if he doesn't accept at-least I will have something to remind me of him." The ninja said as she pulled out a case from a hidden compartment in her cloak and proceeded place the case inside. "What about you Sloane-san, what did you get Yami-kun." The Hiraikotsu user asked as she replaced the mask into his cloak.

Said darkness user blushed every so slight, like near invisible, as rubbed her arm. "Well you remember last week when I cut open Yami-kun's top?" The girl's nodded in union as they recalled that scene.

How could they not, every in the whole class remembered seeing Yami's rather well defined body, he hadn't had a replacement so he was topless from 8.15am to around about 5 pm when he final got home.

"Well I got him this in return." The "this" the female was referring to was a skin-tight long-sleeved black shirt which had been designed for "dark" users to give them more mobility while having a source of darkness to use.

Saber starred at the skin-tight shirt for a second before turning to Sloane a gave her a dead-paned look. "You do realise that that shirt is just as bad as Master wearing nothing, right?" The knight said with a slight blush on her face. The only response the blonde got was a look that said "that's the whole point".

"I thinks its nice." Sango remarked as she took in the details of the shirt. "It looks to have armour built in, nice touch." She continued while smiling which the Sloane returned.

"Thanks." The darkness user replied before turning to Saber with a smile of her own. "So Saber, what did you get Yami-kun?" She asked surprisingly nicely while re-sealing the cloak in darkness.

The knight seemed to freeze for a second as her hands shot to the side. "My gift is a personal one." Saber said in masked emotion as she pulled out a... hilt of a sword. The girls look at said gift in confusion as Saber brushed her hand where the blade would be. There confusion however was replaced by awe when a pure silver blade became visible. "The sword's name is Caliburn, a blade that had been sealed in stone until as of late, I haven't had this sword for long but... its the blade of my family's." Saber said as she looked the blade over with a small smile. "Only the heir of my clan could pull this from the stone and since I have a master now it should be pasted to him." She continued as she replaced wind chakra over it making it turn invisible.

"Saber! Do even know how Yami's going to react when he finds out what that sword is. He's probably going to think that you only gave it to him because he's you're master! That would break his heart." Miyabi hissed at the knight only to receive a glare from said blonde.

"I will make sure he knowns that's not the truth." Saber argued back as she tightened her fist into balls.

Miyabi sighed at the girl's attitude as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Fine, its you're sword so do what you want, but I swear to karma if you break his heart, I'll break you!" The white haired girl said with a glare before calming herself down.

Miyako, who had been watching from the sidelines, coughed in her hands breaking the tension at making everyone face to her. "Well since everyone shown their gift, should we go and give them to Yami-Kun?"

In response everyone nodded and walked over to the ash haired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto panted as he continued to finish his warm up. Everyday the teen would do stretches for 10 minuets before doing 1000 push ups follow straight up by 1000 sit ups and squats. After getting them out of the way, Naruto would increase the gravity seals on his body by 1, making them level 3, before lifting weights. After lifting weights, Naruto would run around the whole room 5 times before redoing 1000 push ups, however on each hand. "997,998,999,1000" Naruto around grunted out as he finally finished the push ups. Using pure strength the grey flipped to his feet just in time to see that the rest of the group was making their way to him. "Hey girls." Naruto waved as he slowly removed his white T'shirt to show a sleeveless black tank top.

Naruto frowned in confusion however when he saw the nervous expressions on the girls faces. "Why are you all so tense?"

Saber seeing her master's carefree face smiled slightly before taking a step forwards. "Yami-sama, I.. I mean master, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and.." Saber began as she took a step forwards while gripping her sword.

Naruto blinked acouple of times as confusion clouded his mind. "Its... my birthday?" said in confusion as he held his chin in thought. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot." He said in shock as he face-palmed, so that's what those boxes by the side his bed were for. "Thanks girls, I didn't think someone would remember, I didn't either." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous. "15, who would of guessed." The grey haired teen said in a humours tone before getting in a handstand and began his left handed push ups.

The girls infront of Naruto blinked in shock, the teen thought that was all he was getting, a thank you and nothing else, that stung.

"Yami-sama!" Saber said in a louder tone making the grey haired student stop in his excessive. "You didn't let me finished." The blonde sighed as her master got to his feet and look at her in confusion. "As you friends, we all got you something." She said in her usual tone only to freeze when her master's eyes narrowed slightly.

Naruto frowned when he saw the presents in the girls hands. "You shouldn't have.. being my friends is enough." He replied with a smile at the girls.

Saber's face changed from nervousness into her usual stoic look as she stepped forwards with the blade in her hands. "Yami-kun." She started making Naruto eyes widened in shock. "I wanted to get you something that would connect us more, not as a master and a servant but something more. And what better way then something I hold close to my heart." Saber said as she got on one knee and held up her know revealed sword. "Her name is Caliburn, please accept her."

Naruto gently took a hold of the weapon in awe and shock, it was indeed a beautiful blade, just like its blonde owner. "Saber... I can't this. This is to much, I feel as if I'm taking a part of you away from yourself."

In a instant Saber sprang up from her kneeling position and in brought her surprised master into a heart filled kiss before quickly pulling away. "That's the point, I always want to be near you, as you're servant I must be at you're side every-second of my life." She said before turning around and walking away.

Naruto simply stood there shell shocked as to what had just happened. Did Saber just kiss him? The idea of that happening made the grey haired teen shut down.

However the girls of the group didn't take to lightly of what Saber had just done. Not only had the blonde bluntly state that she was sticking around no matter what, but she also stole Yami's first kiss . That was not fair! Each one of the girls were glaring bloody murder at the blonde as she moved away.

"Wow..."

The sound of Yami's voice suddenly snapped the four out of the faze. They were not going to be out done by a blonde cheater. However the only problem for them was topping that.

Sango, the first to snap out of her daze, stepped towards Naruto with a smile on her face. "Yami-kun." She said gently making the taller of the two look from Saber to her. "Like Saber said, I too have gotten you something. Please accept it as a token of my love."

A deathly silence filled the air when those words left the teens lips, she had just played a very big trump card over the other girls. A token of love, if Naruto was to accept then it was like he saying "yes" to her asking him to marry, but if he said "no" then he would likely crush the poor girl's heart.

Genitally placing the sword by his side, Naruto looked to the box in Sango's hands. It was a pure silver box with a golden dragon designed onto it. In that moment, Naruto made a very risky move.

He picked the box up, accepting the gift.

In that moment, Naruto saw Sango's face light up like the 4th of July, a large smile plastered on her face as her eyes shone with a mixture of happiness and love.

"Well no turning back now" Naruto thought as he opened up the box slowly. Blue eyes shot open faster than a bullet when he saw what was inside. "Sango... Is this what I think it is?" Like she had said before, a perfect replica of her own mask sat inside the box.

Sango could only smile as she stepped forwards and help strap the mask on the grey haired teen's face. "It is... A token to our relationship." She said in a delighted tone as she looked at the person infront of her. "Perfect fit." She muttered with a smile before kissing Yami's cheek and taking a step back.

If Saber kissing him made Naruto's brain shut down then this made Naruto's mind explode. A relationship! How was he going to explain this to his mother or Kuroka?! Or worse... Koneko! Naruto gulped at that thought, If the small white haired teen somehow found out that he not only lost his first kiss by accident but also got into a relationship in the same manner, she would literately go into a destroying frenzy until she found the two girls that did it, I.e. Saber and Sango.

The gray haired teen was so lost in thought that he hadn't even release that the girls, that was Miyako, Miyabi, and Sloane had somehow stripped him and replaced his clothes with their presents. (How out of it was he? Maybe someone had placed him in a genjutsu?)

Blinking rapidly the gray haired teen looked himself down in shock "EH?" He shouted we he noticed that he was in a completely different outfit. No longer was he in his school wear, instead the void user was wearing a pair of black boots that seemed to fit him like a second skin, black skin-tight combat leggings that was also like a second skin... they also revealed something that made the girl blush. Instead of his tank-top on, his upper half of Naruto's body was replaced with a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt that showed his muscular body that it contained. Finally finishing of the look, Naruto noticed a pair of long elbow length white cloves, that were actually gauntlets.

Looking up, Naruto meet the eyes of the people responsible for this sudden change. "How in the nine circles of hell did you do that?" He asked in a baffled tone as he looked at the blushing females.

Said females were standing infront of Naruto with blushed covering their faces. Miyabi, being the more mature of the group, smiled slightly as she stepped forwards. "It's our gifts to you. My gift is the gauntlets, try channelling chakra into them." She said with a smile as her eyes wondered downwards before quickly looking up before Naruto noticed.

Naruto blinked in shock when the top of the gauntlets suddenly transformed into a pair of hand shields. "They can take up a S rank jutsu if you channel enough chakra into it." The golden eyed female said in a prideful tone.

Naruto smiled gently as he brought the female into a tight hug. "Thank you, Miyabi." His muffled voice was heard as Naruto went to stop hugging the silver heard female only to suddenly be pulled back into the hug, pushing her breasts against the teen as she did so.

After about a minuet of the female pushing her jugs against Naruto, Miyabi finally let the ash haired teen go, but not before giving him a quick kiss. "Your more than welcome, Yami-kun." and with that she walked over to where Saber and Sango was sitting.

Sloane smiled somewhat as she slowly approached the taller warrior. Her genital hand laid on-top of Naruto's chest as she pushed slightly. "This is my percent to you, its called a "Kurayami purotekuta" , I help craft it with darkness chakra so that you always have a supply of power, and while it not as protective as Miyabi's gift, it can also withstand any type of terrain you're in." The girl of multi coloured hair said as she traced the outline of Naruto's muscles. "I hope you like it." And like her friends, she too kissed the teen before joining the other.

And like that, there was one.

Miyaki smirked as she strode up to the blushing teen. "Well I think you already know what my presents are so I'm just gonna tell you what they do. The boot have been high trailered so that they absorb any type of damage taken from falling from heights, which mean you could just of a mountain and still be okay, as long as you land on you feet. The combat leggings are all littered with seals that allow you to hover, and flight if you put enough chakra into them." The pigtailed girl explained in a surprisingly calm tone as she pointed to said objects. "Go ahead, try them."

Naruto smirked ever so slightly as he applied chakra into his leg, what happened next no'one expected.

Yami shouted in shocked as he suddenly shot into the air and ended up indenting his face into the ceiling before suddenly dropping back down and flying in a wavy fashion. "woooooooooooow!" Naruto couldn't help but yell as he lost control of his flying and shot into the opposite side of the room.

The other student, who were doing their own things, couldn't help but stare at Naruto in either shock or confusion. The white haired ninja was never the one to disturb anything so it was a complete shock when he flew over head while screaming.

However while it was fun flying, Naruto saw a very big predicament, a wall in his way of advancement! In that moment, Naruto instantly stopped channelling his chakra.

Big mistake.

Like a kid running from Orochimaru, Naruto was literally _flung_ across the room in a speed Might Guy would envy before smashing into a something, or more precisely someone.

This "someone" was none other than the home-room and combat teacher, Maya Yamada, and well, Naruto went down on her like a drug addicted, smashing face first into the teaches bewbs before the remaining of the force pushed her down with him on-top of her.

Maya Yamada was a young teacher looking to be around 21-22 with short green hair and matching coloured eyes. She had a very noticeable bust (something Naruto knew we're bigger then Miyabi's as he "accidentally" grabbed them), a voluptuous figure that often made Naruto nervous when she was in her combat suit and wears glasses. She was currently wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots.

Naruto couldn't help but chock on his own spit when Maya suddenly began to talking about marriage and whatnot before having a sexual relationship. "Sorry, Maya-ch- I mean Maya-sensei." He quickly corrected himself as he went to get to his feet only to accidentally push down on the teacher's breast making in the teacher moan in shock.

Maya, who was blushing up a storm, turned her head to the side in a shy natured way. "Toujon-kun? You see... this is troubling." The green haired female said as she refused to move. "Oh, but if it continues like this, Toujon-Sensei will be my mother-in-law and.. That's very tempting, in a way.." She whispered as she rubbed herself against Naruto's palm.

Naruto's eyes went comical in size as he stared down at the female as his jaw seemed to unhinge its self. However before the blonde could speak a book came out of nowhere and smash him square in the face making him shot backwards with a spray of blood trailing him.

Said owner of the book was none other than Nanako Kurio, the world history teacher for third year students. Nanako's physique is average. She had very long blonde hair, which she tied at the back of her neck, and her eyes were a shade of green. She also had a sharp tooth protruding from the left corner of her mouth. Normally she was quiet lax in teaching but if one was to do something unacceptable then you would earn a book to the face, earning her name as "the demon with a book".

"Toujou-san, Stop that this instance!" The female all but shouted as she somehow made the book she threw not a second before reappear in her hands.

Naruto frowned as he got to his feet, his forehead no longer injured, before pointing an accused finger out the teacher. "Book demon, so you have returned!" Naruto said in shocked tone while glaring at the teacher. "Then I shall take it upon myself to save everyygggtds..." The ash haired student's speech became disorientated when a dictionary suddenly smashed edge first into his face.

Nanako growled in irritation when multiply tick-marks appeared on her head. "This conversation is over Toujou-san, now please join your other students so that I may start my lesson. However before you go, If you so much as look at in the wrong way I shall report you to the headmaster! Are we clear?" The blonde demanded in her female fury mode making Naruto nod his head rapidly before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After lessons had finished, Naruto had left the class room by himself, the girls had something to do or something, and now he was left with nothing to do. He could practice his new items but at the same time he was hoping to save that for when he was somewhere private, somewhere away from praying eyes.

Turning around the ash haired teen took in the sights, something he found peaceful to do. The whole academy was vast, scaling to nearly as big as Kumo, and had loads of things to do. No matter what you wanted it would be here, you want an arcade, tick. You want something to eat for free, tick. You wanted a naked chick to come up and have sex with you, well you get the point.

There was so many things to do that Naruto simply didn't know what to do. Sighing the blonde simply started to wonder. However the problem with wondering is that you follow no path, no guidelines, there's nothing to help you, to warn you, about problems that you could face on your way.

A just like fate would have it, Naruto ended up finding trouble.. Big trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What most people didn't know about Sinkoko academy was that it was split into four sections... Section one, North to east, was the leaning part of the academy, a place where students from all over, whether it be different plans of existence or simply different periods of time, came to learn and home their skills so that they may survive the harshest of thing thrown at them. However only ones with the "right stuff" can enter that part, so practically anyone who has potential and an train of thought that doesn't revolve around killing people or wanted world domination. This was simply called "Safe haven".

Section two, East to South, also known as the "Battle Stadium". This part of the academy is where fighters from all over come to battle each other to prove dominances and strength. The rules of this place is simple. Rule number one, Never bring family problems to the plate, No'one gives two shits to what happens outside the walls. Rule number 2, never kill, fight, or even attack an unarmed or defenceless fighter, if you do then you gonna get hunted down and beaten the shit out of. And finally rule number 3, Never do anything disrespectful to you're opponen twhen the battler is finished, so no rape, stealing, killing, faithfully wounding or breaking limbs of you're opponent.

Section three, South to west, aka "Death realm". This part of the academy is simple, if you enter here you ain't getting out. There is no rules, everything go, however there is seals around the whole place so that no'one can be forced to enter if they don't want to.

And finally the section Naruto just walked into, Section four, west to north, or better known as "yokai academy" Just like one would expect form the name, this place was full of Yokai and anything above. Anyone human can enter the place as long as they either don't know its full of Yokai or are at-least half demon, angle, Yokai or anything related to that.

Now, you're probably thinking "How could Naruto possibly walk in there?", right?" Well let me explain something to you. When inside Kushina womb, Naruto was exposed to a great amount of Kyuubi's power but was never got treatment for it. You see, unless a baby that is exposed to is a biju's power isn't turned into a Jinchuuriki straight after birth the baby would either die from chakra poison or, in Naruto's case, adsorb said power as there own, effectively making them part Biju.

(Before you bitch about it, the gold and silver brothers adsorb some of Kyuubi's power and they turned out to be just fine by the end of it!)

And so, Naruto is 50% human, 25% Biju, and 25% something else? He had still yet to find out what the sealing tag had done to him.

The ash haired teen sighed as he thought back to his powers. "The transformation seems to get easier and easier." He said to himself as he continued walk in a valley of trees, unknowing that he had entered "Yokai land".

Said transformation was when Naruto would channel his "void" energy though-out his body. What would happen is that the whole his body would gain a purple aura while his eyes, including the sclera, would turn pitch black in colour and his skin would turn as white as snow. His hair turned from its normal silver colour into platinum one and would grown alittle longer. Naruto's appearance wasn't the only thing that would change, his power's strength would also increase to a ridiculous amount, with which he could make anything it touches simply disappear, at full power that is. However the downside of this is he could only last 5 minuets in said form before his power started to destroy everything around him, and once he retreated out of the form he was left exhausted and defenceless.

The ash haired teen was brought out of his thought however when a large smashing sound echoed through-out the field of dead trees. Naruto's frowned as he spread out his darkness to collect the data needed, and no more than 20 seconds later Naruto had found his targets.

Focusing on that one point, Naruto formed a puddle like portal underneath his feet before jumping into it with a seconds hesitation.

The void users vision was taken up by a plane of pure darkness, the only light being the flashes off purple that happened every couple of second or so. In a instant, a purple light flash over Naruto leaving nothing behind.

A gasp left Naruto's throat as he re-exited out of a purple portal. Instead of being in a wasteland of tree, the half human stood on the outskirts of a path.

The void teen was quick to step into the open of said path to see his target/s of interest. Laying in the middle of the road was two figure, one female and one male, with a bike behind them.

The male had the typical appearance of an average teenager. He stood around 5'6, nearly 5'7, and looked to be around 16, he also possessed brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a standard green uniform.. The teen didn't seem to have to much muscle on his body nor did he seem to generate much power. Something that confused Naruto deeply.

The female however did not seem so average, she had long pink hair and green eyes. She also wore a standard green uniform, the only difference their clothes being the male wore brown trouser while the female wore a brown skirt.

However what got Naruto's attention was not the appearance of the, 5'2, pink haired, 16 year old, girl but the power she held. While her soul was pure her power was the complete opposite. Her "power" however felt trapped, sealed, as if it was being held back by some type of forcefield.

Frowning, the ash haired teen tried get a better look only to freeze when he saw the girl's fangs extend before she suddenly bit down on the teen.

"VAMPIRE!" That was the loud thought that racked through-out the teens brain. Naruto knew he recognized that uniform the two were wearing, it was the signature clothing for students in Yokai academy. "That means I'm in section 4, this is NOT good. God the girls are gonna kill me!"

Suddenly the sound of someone reached the blonde's ear, blinking the teen turn to the source of the sound. "Yes?"

Tsukune, the male teenager, smiled nervously as the teen he called not a second ago faced towards him. "Sorry, I was just asking if your al-right." He asked in a nervous tone as he waved to the white haired student.

"Hmmm, oh yeah, I'm cool. You?"

Tsukune sweet dropped as he looked at the random person before him. "Fine, I guess... Oh my name is Tsukune Aono, just so you know." The teen said in slightly troubled tone as he rubbed the side of his head.

Naruto smirked as he walked towards the older teen. "Yami, Toujou Yami. A pleasure." He said in a care free tone as he held out his hand to the brown haired teen, which he shook with a weary smile. "And your Moka, right?" Naruto said as he retracted his hand from Tsukune and held it out to the pinkette.

Moka blinked in shock as she happily accepted the teenager's hand in her own. "Yeah, I guess you heard me, huh?" The pinkette said in a embarrassed tone as she took a hold of Naruto's hand and shook it.

A chuckled left Naruto's lips as he literately felt the nervousness roll of the girl. "If your worrying about the whole vampire thing, don't. I'm not the one to judge others." Naruto said truthfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "After all, I'm not your typical out of the nest yokai." Naruto said as he formed a shroud of darkness over his hand.

Moka's face lightened up as bright as a star as she starred at the power shrouding in the white haired teen's hand, while as it was black in colour it was as warm in feeling. "Cool." She chirped in awe as the blackness danced like a fire. However her face suddenly took an emotion of shock as her Rosario glowed red while the centre took a shape of an eye.

Naruto blinked several times as his vision suddenly shifted from the vision of the path to a room with a simple bed with white walls. In the centre of the room was a queen sized bed with red covers, however what got the student's attention was a single figure with an smoking hot body, which Naruto could see because of the lack of clothes she wore, the female also had long silver hair and pale skin.

Frowning the blonde tried to sense the area around him, however the result he got was... unexpected. In a instant, the female from the bed was infront of him. Luckily Naruto's reaction time was incredibly quick and so he was able to dodge her attack, however her attacking didn't end there. Using his void powers, Naruto quickly reinforced his limbs and quickly grasped his hands around the female's neck and slammed her against the wall. Unlike Naruto would of expect though, the female suddenly smirked as her red-slitted glowed while her naked legs wrapped around Naruto waist, locking him in place. "Hey! What the FUGGGGGHHHHH" The void users all but shouted as the female suddenly bit down on his neck, sending a pulse of pain through him, and started to rub herself against him.

The women's eyes littered close as Naruto's delicious blood, more so then Tsukune's, made her taste buds explode. Her enjoyment was cut short however when Naruto suddenly teleported with darkness making her drop to the floor.

Said white haired teen reappeared acouple feet away from the female. "Explain yourself!" The anger in Naruto's voice was enough to send shivers down the vampire's neck, a hint of lust appearing in her eyes at the same time.

A lone smirk made its way to the women's face as she stood to her feet, giving the ash haired teen a full show of her naked body. "Oh? And here I was thinking were smart." She started with an amused tone resulting in Naruto gaining a tick-mark. "Well I guess I could amuse you.. I am the true Moka and I'm a..

"A vampire, I know that! I want to know why you bit me, not your life story." Naruto interrupted in a irritated tone as he glare at the female.

Moka merely smirk saltly as she approached Naruto in a slow pace. "So you act as wildly as you taste." She complimented only to stop when a large amount of water started to gather around the blonde.

"Do not mess with me, Vampire. I can practically taste you're deceiving nature. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, and so god help you if you lie. Why did you try to steal knowledge from my mind?!" Naruto growled as the water around him started to spin rapily as it slowly started to form a whirlpool.

Moka's eyes narrow every so slightly as the water drew near, she only really had one option to do if she wanted to remain. "I knew you had knowledge of seals from the earring you have so I thought it would be a lot easier to subdue the knowledge from you." the shiver haired vampire said as she closed in towards the male only to stab back in shock when a wall of water blocked her path.

"Don't take a step closer." Naruto stated as he started to generate a high amount of power around his body.

"STOP! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" The Vampire shouted as she pushed her way past the waterfall of water.

Naruto simply smirked as a chain of strange Kanji wrapped around his body, pulling him into a dark puddle of void. "Make sure there's no next time!" His hollow voice ran out in the room before the water, along with Naruto, disappeared leaving Moka to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto breath hitched as his conscious was suddenly forced back into his body. Sitting up, the white haired teen noticed he was sitting in a large room, currently on a red-sofa. "It would seem that you are up." Turning to where the voice came from, Naruto saw a man with glowing eyes, his body covered by a cloak, starring at him. Suddenly what the man said became appoint to the void user resulting in him nodding. "So, what is a student from the "Safe haven" doing it here? Better yet, what is a 3rd year student doing here? If I'm correct, all 3rd year students are informed about the barrier around the school." a nod from the teen made the man smirk. "and you know that you will be stuck here for a while then." Another nod. "Very well then, as the principle I can't let a student randomly go walking around on campus so... I guess I have to lend you a room to stay, and think yourself lucky, lessons only just began a couple of minuets ago." The secretive master said in a amused tone before handing the teen a slip of paper. "Here's your time table so chop chop, your on the first floor. Oh, and a quick note, you may want to be wary as to where you point your weapons, I wouldn't want to be forced to expel you know, would I" The tone of man's voice turned to that of a sadism one as he starred at the teen's weapons.

Naruto gave a sharp nod before picking up the paper and disappearing in a shroud of darkness. However as he disappeared so quickly, he missed the smile that appeared on the man's face. "Now things are really going to get interesting."

(In the class moments before.)

After the school speech, Tsukune, with the rest of class 1'3, had been lead to their class room by staff members. After taking his seat, the brown haired student had straight away began to daydream before the teacher arrived. "Well good morning students!If your knew here, Welcome to Yokai Academy." A women's voice happy lingered in the air as the teacher began the lesson. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your teacher"

Said female had sandy blonde, almost orange, shaped as cat ears, and was dressed in a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals, her eyes seem to be closed. Around the teacher's neck was a small golden bell tied up by a golden-coloured chain.

However while this was happening Tsukune was to busy in his own world of happiness. "Wow..The teacher seems really nice to, I really lucked out." The average brown said in a dreamy tone as he closed his eyes happily.

Shizuka smiling face kept its form as she looked around the class. "Well, I'm sure everyone already knows this fact but Yokai academy is an incredibly unique school, one that's exclusive to monsters." The dusty blonde said as she walked from one side of her desk to the other.

Tsukune, not releasing what had been said, simply smiled in his happy way. "Sure, sure. Monsters..." The brown haired student thought in a happy tone only to freeze when he released what he had just repeated.

Shizuka, not seeing the average teen's reaction, simply continued on with her speech. "Currently, this planet is well under control by humans, so in order for monsters, like you and I, to survive class. The only option we have is to learn how to coexist with them!" The happily teacher said in a serious tone before turning back to her buddy-like state. "And that brings us to our first rule. Except in special circumstances, you must always remain in your human form, everybody got that?" She asked in a hypodermic manner, completely unknown to Tsukune discomfort. "Rule number 2, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you know why. Everyone will follow these rules, right?" Again she asked the student a rhetorical question, her happy mode not faulting in the slightest.

Once the yokai's speech was finish, a pool of darkness seemed to spread across the floor, making the students in the room either look at it in shock or curiosity. Tsukune watched in horror as a figure of pure black slowly formed out of the pool of nothing. However his fear quickly turned to shock when the figure took an a identity, a very familiar identity.

Naruto smirked as his vision finally gained some colour, a classroom full of the same colour uniforms for Yokai academy. Turing to the side, the white haired student quickly took notice of the blonde teacher and the tale that waved around behind her. "You must be Ms. Nekonome. My apologises, I had a meeting with the principle." Naruto said as he bowed his head every so slightly. "My name is Yami Toujou, its a pleasure to meet you."

Not a second later, the room suddenly irrupted into chatter as the female population suddenly started to talk to one other, random sentences like "He's so hot" and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" seemed to leave their lips. There was even one sentence that made Naruto sweet-drop, "I think I'm gay" being the statement of course.

Shizuka simply smiled in return. "It's is a pleasure Toujou-san, now please take a seat." She replied in her usual manner before turning back to her whiteboard. "As I was saying, you must follow these rules on campus at all times." The neko Yokai repeated in the same tone before she began to ramble on about humans and barriers.

Naruto smirked as he took the seat infront of Tsukune before turning to said teen. "Hey, you okay dude? You look kind of pale." Naruto asked as his smile turned unto a frown of concern when the boy's expression mimicked that of fright.

Tsukune flinched slightly as the white haired teen gazed at him, his head shaking in refusal as fear creped up his spin. "N-no, everything's fine." He said in a nervous tone as he hid his face behind a book.

Naruto sweet-dropped as he watched the boy shake uncontrollably. "Okay~" The teen remarked as he turned back to the class on to bulk in shock when the girl from earlier, Moka, literately _flew_ over his hand and into Tsukune.

"What the hell?" The void user couldn't help but think as he watched Tsukune turn from a complete pale wimp into a blushing teen with lust literately pouring off of him in spades. Was he bipolar? The teen sighed at that vampires behaviour as she hugged the brown haired teenager, completely unaware that the teen was looking their way with a tick-mark over her blonde eyebrow.

(Time skip to after lesson)

Naruto huffed when he finally found a calm place to do his business, Shizuka's lesson on literacy mixed with cats had tempted the white haired man to preform Seppuku just so he could escape. However now he was free to do what ever he wanted, and that's exactly what Naruto had in mind.

The white haired ninja sighed as he finally got past the communication barrier, now he stood in the centre of a field of darkness. He stood alone in silence as a figure slowly started to form, and it wasn't more then a couple of seconds until the darkness dissipated from the new arrival showing none other than his fellow darkness user, Sloane.

In a instant the shadow sword wielder rushed towards Naruto and proceeded to bring him into a tight hug. "That kami your alright." She whispered in a thankful tone before letting go of the white haired ninja.

Naruto smiled genitally as he stepped back slightly. "I'm sorry for making you and the others worried but I haven't been able to contact you until now." The teen said truthfully as he frowned every so slightly.

Sloane looked at her love interest in a mixture of confusion and worry. "Why? Did something happen." her voice creaked slightly as she grasp onto Naruto's hands with her own.

The void user couldn't help but sigh in irritation as his hand tightened around his fellow darkness user. "I did something stupid, will on break I got board and so I went wondering. Somehow however I made my way to section and now I'm stuck here until the bus arrives in a months time." Naruto growled in annoyance before letting a small sigh escape his lips. "Luckily I have a back up for this! Slaone-chan when I end this technique I need you to go to my changing room and activate the seal behind the shower." Naruto said seriously as looked the female in the face before quickly kissing her on the lips.

Slaone's eyes widened from the sudden action of the white haired teen however her shock didn't last long as her own passion took over the kiss. The two stayed like this for several minuets until the needity of oxygen came to play effectively making the break apart. A blush masked the faces of the teens as they looked into each other's eyes, crystal blue meeting void purple in stare of lust and passion.

The movement was ruined however as Naruto's body started to dissipate, making him curse in anger. "Sorry Slaone-chan, my connection is breaking, I can't hold for my longer. And please, don't tell the girls about this, I don't want them to worry." Naruto said as he gave one final hug before he finally disappeared back to the normal realm.

(End of communication)

Crystal blue eyes shinned in annoyance opened, Naruto growled in annoyance as a high amount of power surged threw the air coursing his concentration to falter. Standing to his feet, the blonde pinpointed the exact location of the producer.

In a flash of black Naruto arrived in at a cliff upon which he saw Tsukune standing infront of a large orc with a figure covered in black, hiding its identity and gender from the people around it. A frown appeared on Naruto face as he starred at the object that generated the power, it presence wasn't dark yet neither was it light. It stood there for silently as it power finally came back into its control.

Not think that was such a wise move, Naruto quickly rushed at the figure in high speed, making the on lookers eyes widen when he suddenly appeared infront of the figure, before lashing out with a powerful kick.

However, much to Naruto's shock, the figure quickly countered with it's own kick. Jumping back in shock, the white haired teen quickly began to evaluate his enemy's power. From what Naruto could tell from the kick, the female seem to have an extreme amount of strength and a split second reaction time, letting her counter Naruto while he used around chunnin speed. However the female didn't seem to have any ranged attacks, making her a close quarters fighter.

With the knowledge in hand, Naruto quickly began to form darkness energy around his hands before sending said energy like missals at the person's location. A large cloud of smoke cloud the area that the figure was last seen making it seem as if Naruto had either kill or injured it. However the void user knew better so when the smoke cleared to show the same figure from earlier standing in the figure place he wasn't that shocked. "I thought as much. So tell me, did you even listen to what I said." Naruto growled at the inner Moka making her smirk at him before she turn away.

Moka smirk seemingly turned into a board smile as she look at the orc infront of her. "So then, I suppose the one that woke me up was you, huh?" The vampire said in a hypodermic question as she starred the taller monster down.

"What the hell!" The orc said in shock as he looked at Moka in shock. "What's wrong with me?" The brown hair Yokai said as he began to rant. "I-I mean, she's only starring at me and I s-stop shaking." He continued to say to himself as he tried to regain the power of his limbs. "No this isn't right!" His shaking hands soon became fists as a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey pull it together man because if you took down a vampire …..

Meanwhile as this was happening, Moka sighed as she stretched out her limbs, letting the bones crack slightly, before yawning it her hand. In a second Moka's board expression turned into an annoyed one as the lack of attack began to get on her nerves. "Its time to know your place."

The only thing the Orc could do was grunt in confusion before he was suddenly, and violently, kicked with enough force to send him flying backwards into the cliff, making a giant dent in the earth.

The vampire simply ignored the injured orc in father of the powerful, tasty, and well.. Naruto. In a instant the silver haired vampire rushed towards the void user and tried to suck the delicious blood from his infinite pool of red.

"Tried" anyway, Naruto instantly dodged out of the way and towards Tsukune before picking up the Rosario sitting next to him. The white haired student quickly dodged to the left as Moka fly over him in hopes of getting a sneak attack, however while she was in mid air Naruto quick connected the Rosario to the chain around Moka's neck.

A sighed escaped Naruto's lips as the vampire finally retracted back into her Rosario leaving "outer" Moka in her place. Seeing that the girl was about to say something Naruto pointed to Tsukune drawing enough attention away from himself allowing him to teleport away.

(In the boys dorm.)

After Naruto had exited out of the cliff he made his way towards his room which was located on the first floor of the male's dorm. The room was fairy simple, it had a single bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a storage room. All in all it was a fairly big dorm room, plus the fact he had no room-mates, which made a good place to stay.

The white haired student then proceeded to strip down and get into his bed, and it wasn't long before his silver eyes were covered by his eyelids.

**(Dream-scape)**

Naruto blinked in confusion as he found himself in a room with a mix of purple fog and silver coloured water. Amongst this phenomenal area were a large amount of large bars that contained a field of black, something that the void user found very interesting.

However what really got Naruto's attention was the power that lurked behind the cage. It was large, more so then his own reserves, but it was dark, full of hatred. It poisoned the air like a cloud of neurotoxin, chocking Naruto as it tried to enter his lungs.

His body was forced to adapt to the pure stress that the power forced upon it. The void user could help but frown in confusion as the power seemed to disappear and reappear every couple of step he took. However before Naruto could retch the bars his vision suddenly blanked out and was replaced by his normal dream of ramen and his female friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blue eyes fluttered open in a tied fashion, a yawn escaping the pale lips belonging to a annoyed looking Naruto. "I swear one day I'm going to kill that sun!" The teen said as he glared at the rays of sunshine that shinned down upon his pale skin. The teen grouchily continued to mumble as he slowly got out of his bed and into his bathroom. Once he had gotten cleaned the teen stepped out into hallway where he meet by several different types of Yokai ranging from a zombies to a one eyed snake, it didn't matter to Naruto though as he was use to hearing stories about even freakier monsters.

Sighing, Naruto moved past the many monsters stealthy without getting anyone's attention. Looking to the wall the void user saw that he was close to being late so using his advanced speed the teen sped towards the class he was designated to be in. It didn't take long before the teen arrived at the school grounds and slowed in his run so that he was walking amongst the other students. As the teen walked amongst the Yokai he couldn't help but gain a confused state of mind as he noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at him with blushes on their faces while the males looked at him with jealousy, something that confused Naruto even more.

Moving down the steps of the school, Naruto entered the class room doors and quickly walked away from the small group of females and males. The walk wasn't to long, taking only 5 minuets, however it was a nice time while it lasted. The sun basked him in its glorious heat and the wind cool his temperature to perfect degrees. A perfect day ruined by school, oh how tragic. Naruto sighed as he slummed against his seat, he just knew today was going to suck. It wasn't that Naruto _hated _school, or even learning, no, what Naruto _hated _was relearning or leaning unnecessary things. It wasn't long before the door to class 1-3 was opened by Miss. Shizuka followed by some students.

Once everyone had taken their sets Miss Nekonome started the lesson with a "good morning" before getting straight on with the lesson which Naruto straight away began to ignore.

As the lesson drilled on, Naruto was consecrated on flowing power through-out his body improving his control. This control technique was created by the white haired teen so that he could cover his body in a amour of shadows. And while it didn't seem so impressive, if Naruto got his control high enough he could make shadows into weapons, shields, and practically anything he wanted, the only limitation being his imagination. As the void user continued to think on what he could do the teacher of the class finally came to a halt on the teaching as the bell went off. "Oh look at that, I guess we're out of time. Well then that will be all today class" The teacher said before mowing herself a song as she exited out of the class.

Naruto blinked in shock, that was surprisingly quick, as he stopped channelling chakra around himself and got to his feet. Making a quick exit with void, Naruto roamed around the grounds of the school in hopes of scouting out the area. Being his mission the blonde quickly searched the schools class rooms, lead students, and teachers. However the information gained from the search came to a halt when a rumour of fights going on in the northern forest, and while it didn't matter much to him, it did matter to the Yokai blood in him. Unlike his usual self, his Yokai side was a battle freak, always loving a good fight, and sometimes the side just seem to pop up, driving him to insanity at the amount of battle thrust.

And right now he was on the verge of randomly punching someone just for a good drawl.

Sighing the teen quickly sense out the fighters and much to his annoyance, and his Yokai's enjoyment, Inner Moka seem to have gotten out of her rosario. In a click, Naruto's body suddenly took on a form of a more wild looking teen. The void user's teeth grew longer and sharper, his hair became spiked in a wild fashion. The teen's blue eyes had gain a red out line and his pupils became slitted. A growl escaped the teens lips as two fox ears appeared on his head and three dark lines appeared on his clear cheeks. In a instant the male's calm nature turned to that of a wild one.

In a blast of speed, Naruto rushed to where the power flowed from, destroying the trees that appeared in his way. The teen wolf person thing quickly slid to a stop when he saw a perfect sight, Inner Moka was standing infront of a pained looking female teen.

Said female had light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. At the moment she seem to be transformed into her Yokai form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long pink fingernails/claws.

However Naruto in his wild state ignored the blue haired succubus and instead ripped out a tree from the ground and smashed the vampire infront of her with enough force to shoot her off with a sonic boom, which in turn destroyed the tree.

Seeing his weapon was broken the wild Yokai threw the tree at the vampires location. "Come on vampire, is that all you got." Naruto tautened with a demonic voice as he starred at the large dust cloud.

Said vampire laid against a tree in shock, the hit really hurt, she had never been hurt before. What shocked her the person who actually hit her, she had sensed the familiar power of the void user rush towards her and then pain. Looking up the white haired teen saw a large tree trunk flying out towards her. Reacting as fast as she could the white haired vampire rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the rapid passing piece of nature before it crashed down next to her.

Moka didn't even have time to think when Naruto suddenly appeared above her and drove down with an axe kick. The silver haired girl quickly flipped to her feet as the force of the void users foot crashed down into the ground floor with enough force it to crack.

The vampire was quick to retaliate with her own quick, which Naruto dodged, followed up by a double jab, only for those to be dodged. Growling in anger, the vampire quickly grasp Naruto's shoulders and head-butted him. Moka moaned in pain as Naruto's hard head smashed against hers with the force of a train.

Naruto's smirk widened in joy as he grasped the vampire's shoulder and pushed her face into his knee, nearly breaking her nose by the force, before he spin axe kicked her stunned form. However the smirk turned into a deep frown when he realised that she wasn't even putting up a fight. With a growl Naruto glared at the downed girl before letting the remaining Yokai clouding his mind out with a roar, a roar so powerful it cursed shock-waves to ripple followed by him falling to his knee.

Naruto panted as he felt his power slowly lose its hold on his conscious allowing him control over his disease of battle. Guilt flowed through his body as he looked at the down form of the vampire however it didn't last long as it was replaced by surprise and shock when Moka suddenly lunged at him.

Moka let out a moan as the delicious of the void user entered her fangs and into her taste buds. Her limbs wrapped around the exhausted white haired teen as she sucked on out the red subsistence from its near infinite pool, her eyes drifted closed as she continued to feast.

However as this continued, Naruto's consciousness slowly started to slip, his eyes grew heavy and his strength began to fade. "Moka.. stop" the teen could only gasp out as more and more of his blood left his body, double that with the fact he had just fought for control over his mental state, he was exhausted.

And it wasn't long before his world faded to black.

**Hey it looks like you made it to the end... Here's a cookie (Throws cookie at you.)**

**Now then, I know your probably hoping for me to update soon, but like I said, that wont be happening any-time because of college... So yeah sorry about that.**

**Leave a review on who you want in the fanfiction, with a reason why, and I'll make sure to add them, or atleast I'll try. **

**I don't know who should be in the harem either so note who you want and the most unique 4, 6 at most and that's pushing it, while be the harem. (That dose mean my first 5, if there is multiply votes on one then it could replace some of the leading girls.)**


End file.
